tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
BMC A-Series engine
]] Austin Motor Company's small straight-4 automobile engine, the A-Series, is one of the most common in the world. Launched in 1951 with the Austin A30, production lasted until 2000 in the Mini. It used a cast-iron block and cylinder head, and a steel crankshaft with 3 main bearings. The camshaft ran in the cylinder block, driven by a single-row chain for most applications, and with tappets sliding in the block, accessible through pressed steel side covers for most applications, and with overhead valves operated through rockers. The cylinder head for the overhead valve version of the Austin series A engine was designed by Harry Weslake — a cylinder head specialist famed for his involvement in SS (Jaguar) engines and several F1 title winning engines. The A-Series design was licensed by Nissan of Japan, along with other Austin designs. That company quickly began modifying the A-Series, and it became the basis for many of the following Nissan engines. Specifications All engines had a cast iron head and block, and two valves per cylinder in an OHV configuration. Engines were available in Diesel in the BMC tractor. 'Note: All A-series engines up until mid 1970 were painted in British Standard (381c) 223 Middle Bronze Green. : Source Austin Morris (BL) internal documents archives.'This does not include overseas production models such as Australian manufacture. A versions 803 The original A-Series engine displaced just 803 cc and was used in the A30 and Morris Minor. It had an undersquare bore and stroke. This engine was produced from 1952-1956. Applications: *1952-1956 Austin A30, at 4400 rpm and (54 N·m) at 2200 rpm *1952-1956 Morris Minor Series II, at 4800 rpm and at 2400 rpm 948 1956 saw a displacement increase, to 948 cc. This was accomplished by boring the block out to while retaining the original stroke. It was produced through to 1964. Applications: *1956-1962 Austin A35, at 4750 rpm and at 2000 rpm *1956-1962 Morris Minor 1000, at 4750 rpm and at 2500 rpm *1958-1961 Austin A40 Farina, at 4750 rpm and at 2000 rpm *1958-1961 Austin-Healey Sprite, at 5200 rpm and at 3300 rpm *1961-1962 Austin A40 Farina MkII, at 5000 rpm and at 2500 rpm *1961-1964 Austin-Healey Sprite MkII, at 5500 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1961-1964 MG Midget, at 5500 at 3000 rpm A diesel version of the 948 cc A-Series engine (producing @ 2,500 rpm and torque @ 1,750 rpm) was produced for the BMC Mini Tractor. It was developed with the help of Ricardo Consulting Engineers. This engine has dry liners. The block is almost identical to the petrol engine. the oil pump has been removed from the camshaft and is driven by an extension to what would have been the distributor drive. A petrol version of this modified engine was 'reverse-engineered' for use in the Mini Tractor whilst retaining parts commonality with the diesel variant, rather than using a standard petrol A-Series unit. The diesel A-Series was also sold as a marine engine under the BMC name alongside the diesel B-Series engines. 848 The bore was retained for 1959s 848 cc Mini version. This displacement was reached by dropping the stroke to . This engine was produced through to 1980 for the Mini, when the 998 A-Plus version supplanted it. Applications: *1959-1969 Austin Seven/Austin Mini/Morris Mini, at 5500 rpm and at 2900 rpm *1961-1962 Riley Elf/Wolseley Hornet, at 5500 rpm and at 2900 rpm *1964-1968 Mini Moke, at 5500 rpm and at 2900 rpm *1969-1980 Mini 850/City, at 5300 rpm and at 2900 rpm 997 The one-off 997 cc version for the Mini Cooper used a smaller bore and longer stroke. It was produced from 1961-1964. Applications: *1961-1964 Austin/Morris Mini Cooper, at 6000 rpm and at 3600 rpm 998 The Mini also got a 998 cc version. This was similar to the 948 in that it had the same stroke but was bored out slightly to . It was produced from 1962-1992. Applications: *1962-1969 Riley Elf/Wolseley Hornet, at 5250 rpm and at 2700 rpm *1966-1982 Mini Moke, Australian Mokes. *1983-1993 Mini Moke, Portuguese Mokes. *1964-1969 Austin/Morris Mini Cooper, at 5800 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1967-1980 Austin/Morris Mini, at 5250 rpm and at 2700 rpm *1969-1975 Mini Clubman, at 5250 rpm and at 2700 rpm *1969-1992 Mini Clubman (automatic), at 4850 rpm and at 2750 rpm 1098 The 1.1 L (1098 cc) version was produced for the larger BMC saloons. It was a stroked (to ) version of the 998 previously used in the Riley Elf and Wolseley Hornet. It was produced from 1962-1980. Applications: *1962-1967 Austin A40 Farina, at 5100 rpm and at 2500 rpm *1962-1971 Morris 1100/Morris Minor 1000, at 5100 rpm and at 2500 rpm *1962-1968 MG 1100, at 5500 rpm and at 2500 rpm *1962-1964 Austin-Healey Sprite MkII, at 5500 rpm and at 3250 rpm *1962-1964 MG Midget, at 5500 rpm and at 3250 rpm *1963-1974 Austin 1100, at 5100 rpm and at 2500 rpm *1963-1967 Vanden Plas Princess 1100, at 5500 rpm and at 2500 rpm *1964-1966 Austin-Healey Sprite MkIII, at 5750 rpm and at 3500 rpm *1964-1966 MG Midget MkII, at 5750 rpm and at 3500 rpm *1965-1968 Riley Kestrel/Wolseley 1100, at 5500 rpm and at 2500 rpm *1973-1975 Austin Allegro, at 5250 rpm and at 2450 rpm *1975-1980 Austin Allegro, at 5250 rpm and at 2900 rpm *1968-1982 Mini Moke Australia only. *1975-1980 Mini Clubman, at 5250 rpm and at 2700 rpm *1976-1980 Mini 1100 Special, at 5250 rpm and at 2700 rpm 1071 The 1071 cc version was another one-off, this time for the Mini Cooper S. It used a new bore size and the stroke from the 848. It was only produced in 1963-1964. Paired with the even rarer 970 cc version, below, it became that rarest of things: an oversquare A-series engine. Applications: *1963-1964 Austin/Morris Mini Cooper S, at 6000 rpm and at 4500 rpm 970 The Mini Cooper S next moved on to a 970 cc version. It had the same bore as the 1071 cc Cooper S but used a shorter stroke. It was produced from 1964-1967. Applications: *1964-1967 Austin/Morris Mini Cooper S, at 6500 rpm and at 3500 rpm 1275 The largest A-Series engine displaced 1.3 L (1275 cc). It used the bore from the Mini Cooper S versions but the stroke from the plain Mini Cooper. It was produced from 1964 until 1980, when it was replaced by an A-Plus version. Applications: *1964-1971 Austin/Morris Mini Cooper S, at 5800 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1966-1970 Austin-Healey Sprite MkIV, at 6000 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1966-1974 MG Midget MkIII, at 6000 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1967-1968 MG 1300/Wolseley 1300, at 5250 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1967-1968 Riley Kestrel 1300, at 5250 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1967-1968 Vanden Plas Princess 1300, at 5250 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1967-1973 Morris 1300, at 5250 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1967-1974 Austin 1300, at 5250 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1967 MG 1275/Riley 1275, at 5250 rpm and at 3500 rpm *1967 Wolseley 1275, at 5250 rpm and at 3500 rpm *1967 Vanden Plas Princess 1275, at 5250 rpm and at 3500 rpm *1968-1969 Riley Kestrel 1300/Riley 1300, at 6000 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1968-1971 Austin America (automatic), at 5250 rpm and at 2500 rpm *1968-1973 Wolseley 1300 (manual), at 5750 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1968-1973 MG 1300 MkII, at 6000 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1968-1974 Vanden Plas Princess 1300 (manual), at 5750 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1968 MG 1300/Riley Kestrel 1300, at 5750 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1969-1971 Morris 1300GT, at 6000 rpm and at 3250 rpm *1971-1982 Mini Moke Californian Australian only. *1969-1974 Mini 1275GT, at 5300 rpm and at 2550 rpm *1969-1974 Austin 1300GT, at 6000 rpm and at 3250 rpm *1971-1980 Morris Marina, at 5250 rpm and at 2500 rpm *1971 Austin Sprite, at 6000 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1973-1980 Austin Allegro, at 5300 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1974-1980 Mini 1275GT, at 5300 rpm and at 2550 rpm A-Plus versions British Leyland was keen to update the old A-Series design in the 1970s. However, attempts at replacement, including an aborted early-70s K-Series engine and an OHC version of the A-Series, ended in failure. The little A-Series just worked too well. So the "A-Plus" was born. By tweaking the engine, BL engineers were able to extract more power without affecting torque. Some engine components were also replaced with more-reliable designs. 998 Plus The A-Plus version of the 998 cc motor was produced from 1980-1992. Applications: *1980-1982 Mini 1000/City/HL, at 4750 rpm and at 2000 rpm *1980-1982 Austin Allegro, at 5250 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1980-1990 Austin Metro, at 5400 rpm and at 2700 rpm *1982-1988 Mini HLE/City E/Mayfair, at 5000 rpm and at 2500 rpm *1981-1986 Austin Metro HLE and *1988-1992 Mini City/Mayfair, at 5250 rpm and at 2600 rpm 1275 Plus The big 1.3 L (1275 cc) engine was also given the "A-Plus" treatment. This lasted from 1980–2000, making it the last of the A-Series line. Applications: *1980-1982 Austin Allegro, at 5600 rpm and at 3200 rpm *1980-1984 Morris Ital, at 5300 rpm and at 2950 rpm *1980-1990 Austin Metro, at 5650 rpm and at 3100 rpm *1982-1989 MG Metro, at 6000 rpm and at 4000 rpm *1983-1985 Austin Maestro HLE, at 5500 rpm and at 3500 rpm *1983-1993 Austin Maestro, at 5800 rpm and at 3500 rpm *1984-1989 Austin Montego, at 5600 rpm and at 3500 rpm *1989-1990 Austin Metro GTa, at 6000 rpm and at 4000 rpm *1990-1991 Mini Cooper, at 5550 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1990-1991 Mini Cooper S, at 6000 rpm and at 3250 rpm *1991-1996 Mini Cooper 1.3i/Cabriolet, at 5700 rpm and at 3900 rpm *1991-1996 Mini Cooper S 1.3i, at 5800 rpm and at 3000 rpm *1992-1996 Mini Sprite/Mayfair, at 5000 rpm and at 2600 rpm 1275 Turbo Turbo versions lasted from 1983-1990. Applications: *1983-1989 MG Metro Turbo, at 6130 rpm and at 2650 rpm *1989-1990 Mini ERA Turbo, at 6130 rpm and at 3600 rpm 1275 TPi A special "twin-port injection" version of the 1.3 L (1275 cc) engine was developed by Rover engineer, Mike Theaker. It was the last A-Series variant, produced from 1997-2000. Applications *1997-2000 Mini Cooper 1.3i (TPi), at 5500 rpm and at 3000 rpm JOHN COOPER GARAGES During the 1990s Mini Cooper revival, John Cooper Garages offered a number of factory-approved "Cooper S" and "Cooper Si" upgrades to the standard Coopers. The conversions came with a full Rover warranty, and could initially be fitted by any franchised Rover dealer. S pack (carb) - 1st Si pack (Spi) - 2nd Si pack (Spi) - 3rd Si pack (Spi) - 1997 Si pack (Tpi) @ 5500rpm - 1999 Si pack (Tpi) @ 6000rpm See also *BMC B-Series engine References Northey, Tom, editor in chief. World of Automobiles (London: Orbis Publishing, 1974), Volume 9, p. 1054, "Mini", and Volume 2, p. 121, "Austin Allegro." * * External links Category:British Leyland engines Category:BMC engines Category:Gasoline engines by model